Imagine
by EthereaLynn
Summary: "I've tried so many times to make you notice me, but I guess I'm just far headed away from you. So, the only thing I can do is to make you imagine the way how our lives are going to be if we are together." - Compilations/Collections of drabbles. Kishibe Taiga x Reader.
1. Trust

**A/N: **

**Hi guys! This is my first fanfic here, so please bear with me! I hardly had enough time to write fanfics these past few years, so I remained as a concerned reader. I have noticed many good writers here and decided, "why not?" After all, we're all authors here, right?**

**About me writing this, well… I got motivated in writing fics after watching the IE Go these past few weeks (still not yet done in Chrono Stone and Galaxy… T^T) they're just so… AWESOME!**

**So, enjoy minna!**

* * *

><p><em>If ever I would break your trust… will you still believe me?<em>

"Finally!" Kishibe stretched up and yawned. "Practice is over. I can finally rest and-!" He was been stopped mid-sentence when a certain (h/c) haired girl immediately pounced on him behind. He almost staggered and lose his balance at her sudden interact. He quickly took her legs as she piggybacked him.

"Not unless you stay and help me with these books!" She giggled at his ear and felt him shiver at the close proximity of their bodies.

"Eh?!" He took a glance on her at the corner of his eyes and sweat dropped. "Can't you do it-?"

"Nope!" She popped the letter 'p' and played his purple haired locks with her free hand while the other draped around Kishibe's neck. She giggled at its softness and silkiness. "Nee Taiga, how come is your hair is so smooth and healthy? What shampoo do you usually use?"

Kishibe inclined his head to look at her and had his brows furrowed from her hypothesis. "Why are you asking me that, (f/n)?" (F/n), if that is her name, looked at him, her and his face three inches apart and smiled at him.

"No reason." (F/n) said and averted her attention from him to his hair and played with it again. She frowned at the mere thought of his hair being so soft and silky, while hers is really frizzy and dry. And at this spilt moment, (f/n) tugged his hair harshly with jealousy.

"Ow! What are you pulling my hair for, (f/n)?" Kishibe winced. He removed his hand from her other leg and placed it to her hand that is tugging his hair and stilled it. Then, he gave her a glare as she pouted. (F/n) removed her hand that was interlacing with his locks and whined.

"Your hair is so smooth unlike mine is so frizzy and dry! I got envy from it." She stared at his hair with coldness and irritation as Kishibe glanced at her weirdly but started chuckling and shook his head. His hair followed his every movement as he removed his hand from hers and started carrying her on the way.

"You're weird (f/n). How can you able to get jealous of such a non-living thing such as hair?" Shaking his head again, she pouted at him and leaned her face against his hair and whined.

"Who wouldn't? After all, we're talking about your hair here, Mr." Kishibe chuckled again but did not say anything.

To make things clear, (f/n) is a very close friend of Kishibe, when he was still the captain of Kidokawa Seishuu. They both are very inseparable and sometimes he would tease her and make fun of her and (f/n) would have her payback, but he still acts as a total sweetheart to her. Not like a very serious one, but as a sibling.

As he walked towards the soccer club with (f/n) still clinging behind him, she started teasing him and he would yell at her with a heavy blush tinged on his face.

"Oh come on~" she poked his cheek with her index finger and teased again. "Admit that you like her."

He puffed his red cheeks in annoyance and in embarrassment as he gave (f/n) a glare, when suddenly; a dark thought crossed his mind. His blush dispatch and was been replaced by a cocky grin. In a warning tone, he threatened.

"Tease me one more time, I'll definitely_ release_ you." He was calm the way he said this, but his voice is dripping with threat which made (f/n) to immediately shut up and instead gave him her shock expression.

"You wouldn't do that to me, _would you Taiga?_" She shivered when he gave her a smirk full of cockiness and haughtiness. He released her legs, so sudden which made her shriek and drape both of her arms on his neck tightly and buried her face on his nape. He held her legs again and snickered.

"Guess again." He told you but (f/n) couldn't care less. She was too afraid to get fallen again. He noticed her immediate silence and quickly, he whipped his head to glance at her form shivering. His heart dropped and his mask of rude void of expression broke down and is replacing by something into a worried one.

"(f-f/n)? H-hey, I'm only joking. Please d-don't-." He started but then he stopped midway when he realized that she's not shivering in fear. In fact, she just buried her face to his nape to cover her quiet laughter and let the shivers of her body to do the trick.

"Pfft. You practically fell for that?! Hahaha!" She laughed boisterously and repeatedly slammed her hand on his back hardly, yet gently. "You're so gullible, Taiga!" (F/n) looked up at him and saw his face with a void of calmness and in annoyance.

"_Trust me; I won't trust you again_." He muttered grimly but (f/n) just continued laughing. But his words cut her real deep.

_I hope you don't mean that, Taiga._

* * *

><p><strong>Kishibe<strong>: O_o why am I even here in the first placed?

**Me**: None of your concern.

**Tenma**: You did great Lynn-san! *thumbs up*

**Me**: Hahaha. *smiles* thanks Tenma-kun.

**Kishibe**: That still doesn't change the fact of me, asking. -_-

**IE Cast**: *sweatdrops*

**So, how is it minna? Reviews will be appreciated and flames as well, but please do not be so harsh. Maybe, blunt will do.**

**Ja ne~**


	2. Close

_A/N: Hi guys! I was so happy for all the kind reviews you gave me; especially **Seirin-dit-pity** and **xxNeverEndingTwilightxx **for telling my mistakes. I'll try to keep that in mind, thank you! ^_^_

_Here's the next chapter, dears!_

* * *

><p><em>If I would be alone, would you still stay and never release me?<em>

(F/n) rubbed her arms to provide warmth to her body and willed herself to not to fall asleep. "It's getting colder in this room." Teeth chattering, she searched for a way to open the window to escape, but to no avail.

She then searched for a thing to provide warmth and once she saw the cabinet, she immediately staggered towards it, opened it and to her disappointment, there are no blankets inside. "D-damn it!" Cursing and chattering, (f/n) stomped towards the bed and curled into a ball, fighting off the coldness that is prickling deep on her skin.

(F/n) has been locked up inside an abandoned room by Midori because of the stupid Dare. She locked her inside the room for almost an hour now and it's getting freaking cold in here and (f/n)'s sure that she'll die here in hypothermia.

"Next time, I'm never going to play Truth or Dare." She hissed under her chattering teeth, hugging herself more. "If only I chose Truth..." (f/n) stopped midway and blushed profusely. "No! Why would I choose truth in the first place?!" she huffed, shivering. "It's better this way rather than to let everyone know who is my crush."

This is the reason why (f/n) chose Dare in the first place. Because she cannot admit to let everyone in the entire team who her crush is. So, she chose Dare instead; to stay here in this abandoned room until they feel satisfied.

How mean they are, aren't they?

"How long are you able to cope up with this kind of situation (f/n)?" (f/n) looked up just to squeal in a high pitch tone and backed away from the person. Namely, both of their faces are way too closer and if he would lean a little bit more, their lips would touch.

"Taiga!" (f/n) sat up properly and had her eyes widened as she followed his every movement. He sat down beside her and stared at her.

"Still acting stubborn after this whole time?" Closing his eyes, he shook his head as his hair swayed at his movements. "You're the hardest nut to crack (F/n), I hate to admit."

"WH-what are you doing here?" (f/n) asked him, upset, but she actually kind of like it. Both of them sitting quite too closely for her liking, and being alone without someone interfering their moment.

He raised his eyebrow at you. "You don't like me being here then, (f/n)? Well, I guess I'll leave you then." He strode to stand up when (f/n) immediately gripped his arm and pulled him to her. "Oh? Someone's feeling rather touchy today, hm?" His voice held the tone of something similar to teasing but he sat beside her nonetheless.

Her heart beats erratically and she averted her eyes from him as she twiddled with her fingers; a nervous habit of hers. (f/n) can feel him gazing at her so she resolve to look at him and ask a question instead to avoid the tension rising.

"Uh... Y-You still haven't answered my question yet." She told him; too timidly enough to make Kishibe looked at her, confused and at the same time, skeptical. (f/n) is usually isn't shy and nervous around him so why now?

"I was sent here by Midori..." He said, unsure whilst staring at her as he took her blushing face and (f/n) needed to avert her face again and towards the ground. He felt his lips curled up as a naughty taught resided his mind.

"Why? Is there something I must not interfere?" He asks, quite seductively and huskily to her ear. (f/n) gulped and shook her head quickly, which made Kishibe's grin wider. "Are you now, (f/n)?" He chuckled and took her chin tenderly with his thumb and index finger and forcibly, yet gently pulled her face to look at him.

Her breath hitched on her throat as she took his handsome features. Eyes drooped and gleaming in mirth and lips perfectly etched with a tantalizing smirk, (f/n) doesn't know what to do anymore.

"Don't give me that look, (f/n)." He said with a certain teasing edge evident on his voice. "I'm just here to fulfill your wish. You know, heat?"

"Sh-shut up!" She stuttered at him flustered, still blushing and tried to break free from him to escape but then again, she just couldn't win, could she?

"I'm just helping you, (f/n)." He says, and hugged her tightly, providing body heat for the both of them. "_As a friend, I couldn't leave you here shivering, right_?"

She was dumbfounded at his words and hurt also at the way when he said she was only a friend, but then again, she just smiled, pleasantly contented to be closer to him.

_As long as we're close together, nothing could separate us afar._

* * *

><p><strong>Kishibe: <strong>Will you stop this madness, please? You're embarrassing me Lynn.

**Me: **You let the Level-5 control the flow of the series and yet you have the power to defy me?

**Kishibe: **Because, they are the real creator; not you!

**Me: **Oh well. I do not own any of you guys and the Readers, but this is fanfiction we are talking about. Anything is possible.

**Kishibe: **B-but! Still, you should stop this! *turns at Hakuryuu* Right?

**Hakuryuu: **Nah, I like it this way. *smirks*

**Kishibe: **What?!

**Me: ***points at Hakuryuu* He admitted it.

**Yukimura: **Now you've mentioned it, I think I like this as well.

**Kishibe: **Not you too Yukimura! *looks at Resistance Japan* are you guys siding with the both of them as well?

**RJ: **Yep! *grinning widely*

**Kishibe: **I feel rejected. *sulks in the corner of the room* you guys are the worst! *whilst Makoto patting his back soothingly*

**Me: ***snickers then turns at the Readers* so, how is it minna? Reviews are appreciated. *bows* Thank you!


	3. Treats

**A/N: **

**After writing this fic, I suddenly felt an immediate surge of eating a Salted Caramel and Midnight Cookies and Cream ice cream later. Yum yum.**

**Lotus Sword – **_Ano… I'm still not yet sure, but I know it's more like a drabble collection... Hahaha. Please bear with me._

**Enjoy minna!**

* * *

><p><em>If ever you will treat me, what will it be then?<em>

"Candies, candies, candies... Sheesh, there are so many candies around here." She bites her lip in wonder while skimming the whole glass full of sweets. Beside her is Hikaru Kageyama, her adorable classmate in Raimon as he tended also to decide what candy he should choose. But then, he heaved a deep sigh and looked at her with a pout on his face.

"(f/n), I cannot decide what sweet I should buy!" He whined, staring gruesomely at the candies before him. (f/n) giggled.

"Me either Hikaru." She admitted and a pondering lineament crossed her face. "Hm, hey what is this?" She pointed at the glass where there is a small bag of transparent plastic perfectly and carefully sealed with a red ribbon tied on it. And inside of it are multiple several of delicious candies wrapped with different colors. Two pairs of eyes gleamed in glee as (f/n) and Hikaru looked at each other and nod in approval.

"Uh, excuse me?" She called out at the seller, while Hikaru is smiling at her cutely which made her giggle.

"Yes?" A voice, full of amusement and cockiness tuned both their ears, which is undeniably very familiar to her and Hikaru. Both turned around, just to freeze and yell in surprise at the same time.

"K-Kishibe?!" "Taiga?!" She couldn't believe it. What the heck is he doing here?!

His eyes twinkled in mirth, and when it turned at (f/n), a spark of tantalizer ignited in those depths. Her eyes narrowed at him as he gave her a full blown smirk before turning to look at Hikaru with a smile plastered on his face.

"Is there something you want, Hikaru?" He asks, tapping the glass surface with his fingers and his other elbow on top of the smooth surface of the glass with his chin propped on his hand. Hikaru stammered.

"Ki-Kishibe! Wha-what are you doing here?!" He looked behind Kishibe to skim the whole surroundings. "And, you are working here? When?!"

"Excited this so much Hikaru?" Kishibe chuckled. (f/n) immediately remarked a blunt sentence.

"I would also like to know." She stated grimly and crossed her arms at him. He looked at her, unfazed but intently with a mask of stoic expression. (f/n) suddenly felt like shrinking back into dust as she shuffled her feet nervously. His stare would make her feel tingly and flutter but at the same time, she loved it when he only stares at her.

She suddenly flushed beet red and hung her head low, feeling the urge to slap herself hard until she die in shame. Just, what the hell is she thinking?! She can't possibly fall in love with him, can she?! But if she did...

"Oi, (f/n)." That sickening voice, yet velvety sweet with a tinge of bitter and smoothness echoed in her ear. "Are you done admiring my features?"

She immediately jerked her head up and her blush intensified in 50%. "N-no! As if I would be looking at you!" (f/n) averted her face, suddenly being a Tsundere, cursing inside her mind. That boy is annoying her to no end!

He chuckled, staring at her flustered form with a triumphant smile etched on his lips. He wouldn't admit, no; but he liked seeing her embarrassed and flustered at the same time with his simple words of cockiness. He liked her in this state with him only the one to be able to make her feel this way. It's really fun to tease her all the time.

As a sibling of course. Or that's what he thought.

"(f/n)," Hikaru tugged on her sleeves, but she refused to look up, because if she does, she might only drown at Taiga's mesmerizing teal orbs. Hikaru looked at (f/n) below with a smile plastered on his face. He held up the plastic bag full of sweets and chimed. "Kishibe-San, let us have this with free of charge!" He raised his fist up high and cheered. "This day is getting way better and better!"

"Come on, Hikaru." (f/n) held his hand and dragged him away from the store wanting to get away from here as soon as possible when suddenly; a warm hand grasped her other hand and pulled her forcibly but with gentle care and a low voice as well whispering to her ear.

"_Enjoy my treat (f/n)_." A shiver ran down her spine and she turn at him to give a glare, but it only subsided when he gave her that annoying yet charming smirk of his. He winked at her and she has to avert her face from him because she is way too blushing right now.

_What treatment did you use against me, Taiga?!_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: <strong>So, is it okay?

**Kishibe: **If you're asking me then, no; no it's not okay.

**Shindou: ***pops out of nowhere* No one asks for your opinion Kishibe.

**Kishibe: ***shocked* S-Shindou?! *looks at left and right, then turns at him* what are you doing here?!

**Shindou: ***blinks* what? Is it a crime to visit here?

**Kishibe: **You just suddenly popped out of nowhe-!

**Me: **I invited him, because I need to finish a story I've been progressing right now.

**IE cast: **Y-you created another fanfic?!

**Me: ***nods* It's nothing involving around the reader this time. The story revolves around with you guys.

**Ibuki: **Then, how come you needed- *points at Shindou* this guy's help?

**Me: **The story is filled with songs. And since Shindou is a music genius-

**Ibuki: **-you invited him.

**Me: **Exactly.

**IE cast: **…

**Shindou: **Uh… so, reviews minna?


End file.
